Underworld: The New Hope II
by DejeaMeredith
Summary: When the remaining Lycans overrun The Nordic Coven's fortress David and Selene are sent to a warehouse in Budapest to protect Malliam under Vidar's orders. It was there an old man gives Malliam information regarding his father. Will this information stop the war or will it make it worse?


**Quick Note-** I apologize for the long wait, i it's been a busy week. This fanfic is part 2 of _Underworld: The New Hope_ , so here you go.

 **Selene's Voice Over-**

The _Vampire and Lycan Clans have been at war for centuries before i was born, their endless conflict hidden from the human world. I have been a Vampire for over six-centuries serving my coven as a Death Dealer and one day i met Michael Corvin, a human that turned into neither Vampire nor Lycan, but a hybrid and we eventually had a daughter together, a hybrid named Eve. One day i met Malliam Corvinus, a human who was infected with the original Lycanthropy Virus by William, the first Werewolf turning him into "the first true Lycan". After discovering that Malliam's blood can turn Vampires into Vampire-Lycan Hybrids when my eyes turned black David and The Nordic Coven drank his blood turning into hybrids as well… And for the last few months we were safe._

 **Underworld: The New Hope II**

 **Chapter 1: Unravelling The Past**

Selene and Malliam are running in the stretch of woods outside of The Nordic Coven's perimeter, they seem to be having a race. As Malliam begins to flip onto the mountaintop Selene gets there when he lands on his feet unharmed and in that moment the pair stare at one another. As Malliam turns away from Selene he feels a hand on his shoulder that is Selene's. "Malliam, i love Michael and Eve. I love you as well, you are my sire and nothing will change that." said Selene. "Every full moon i turn into a creature that destroys everything in it's path, that's why i isolate myself from the general population. I've lost my loved ones and my human status… i am the definition of cursed." said Malliam. Selene gets his permission to hug him, as he holds her he breathes through his nose then sees Selene's memories upon catching her scent.

The uneased Malliam breaks from Selene, she asks him if he was alright upon noticing his current emotional state and he answers her question saying "After i caught your scent i saw your memories. I have no idea how that's possible.". To this Selene figures out that Malliam can see the memories of those he had sired once he catches their scent, Malliam looks away from Selene as he goes over his memories regarding his time with The Anointed Coven. He then faces Selene feeling at ease saying "They did say i shall gain additional powers.". "They're called The Anointed Coven, a group of Vampires that are more evolved, meaning they can walk in sunlight without a problem. Plus they can grant someone with fantastic abilities." he says. After looking convinced Selene tells him that they should head back, which he agrees to.

As the pair walk down the mountain Malliam shakes his head upon hearing Vidar being worried about his whereabouts. After they enter the fortress David analyzes Selene's clothes, to this she shakes her head saying "I'm fine, Malliam's fine… and our backsides are fine.". David looks at Malliam who nods his head confirming what Selene had said, to this David calls for Vidar and steps to the side. When Vidar arrives he super-speeds down the stairs and hugs Malliam, while giving Selene a mean look. "My sire for a moment i thought you had been hurt or killed." said Vidar. Malliam does not seem surprised by his paranoia, so he tells Vidar that he was teaching Selene how to harness her hybrid abilities and did not run into trouble while they were out.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The War is Not Over**

Vidar believes that the war is over so he asks Malliam to join him in feeding, though Malliam tells him that he prefers to feed on live animals. The frustrated Vidar allows Malliam to leave the fortress to feed and as soon as Malliam reaches the stretch of woods Vidar whispers in David's ear "Keep an eye on our sire.". David leaves the fortress following Vidar's order, during which Selene rolls her eyes at Vidar's paranoia. After waiting a few moments Selene leaves the fortress herself following David, once David arrives at the stretch of woods he stays at the edge of it watching Malliam stalk a full grown deer. Sensing Selene behind him the irritated David immediately turns around saying "Selene what are you doing? Vidar said nothing about two people keeping an eye on Malliam.". Selene stares at him for a moment seeming annoyed.

"David, Malliam is the most powerful immortal since the fall of Alexander, Marcus and William Corvinus. He is also an expert combatant. We both know he is perfectly capable of looking after himself." she says. The pair become fixated on Malliam as he feeds on the meat of the deer in an animalistic way and after having his fill Malliam senses something nearby. Thinking he detected them David and Selene slowing back away then all the sudden a transformed Lycan tackles Malliam to the ground and to this David wants to aid Malliam in fighting the Lycan, but Selene stops him. They watch as Malliam crushes the Lycan's skull causing blood to come out of it's eyes and ears and as he lets go the Lycan falls down dead.

As soon as David and Selene are beside him David asks Malliam if he was alright, to this Malliam walks away from them being irritated, but calms himself enough to answer. "I was expecting to feed in peace, i guess i can't do that when it comes to Vidar. Moving on, call it a hunch but it looks like the war is not over." he says. They head back to the fortress where they find the coven fighting the remaining Lycans, to this Malliam looks at David and Selene saying "Told you.". Selene aids Lena in fighting three transformed Lycans, during which Malliam fights two transformed Lycans and gets slashed multiple times. Malliam partially changes showing his black eyes, baring his werewolf teeth and unfolding his claws, he then kills his Lycan opponents rather quickly.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Friend In Need**

As Malliam's slash wounds heal he spots a handful of Lycans beating up Selene, in a fit off rage he kills the Lycans by snapping their necks without being seen. As Selene looks at him in confusion Malliam tells her that his Superhuman Speed was further enhanced upon his resurrection and when more Lycans enter the fortress Vidar orders David, and Selene to take Malliam to a warehouse in Budapest for protection. In that moment Malliam gets shot twice and as David and Selene escape with the wounded Malliam The Lycans take over the fortress keeping everyone else inside. The three companions get on a train heading towards town, during which Malliam expels one of the bullets out of his body and the wound heals instantly. Once at the second stop Malliam tells Selene and David that they need to get off upon seeing a friend of his out the train window and in that moment they do as he says.

Malliam gets his friend's attention then asks him to take David, Selene and himself to the docks. "I haven't see you in years, now all the sudden you show up and ask me take you and your new friends to the docks. You son of a bitch!" said Malliam's Friend. David grabs him then presents his blue eyes revealing that he is a Vampire, to this Malliam's friend pees his pants being afraid. "I will take you and your new friends to the docks… and as a bonus i will make sure Travis gets you to Budapest." said Malliam's Friend. They get in Malliam's friend's Range Rover then head towards the docks, as Malliam sits in the backseat with Selene he starts shaking violently then foam comes out of his mouth moments later. Selene lifts up his shirt and is shocked upon seeing black-and-purple veins spreading to his heart from his last bullet wound, to this she tells Malliam's friend that he needs to drive faster, which he does.

After arriving at the docks Travis is there waiting for them on his boat, as Selene and David climb aboard the boat Malliam pays his friend forty-dollars in cash then climbs aboard the boat. Travis starts the engine and has Selene untie the rope connected to the dock, once she climbs back aboard the boat Travis pulls out of dock-zone then heads for Budapest's dock-zone. As the three companions rest on the lower-deck Malliam expels the last bullet out of his body and the wound heals instantly, but the black-and-purple veins still spread to his heart. Selene sits next to him and asks if he will be alright, to this Malliam looks at her saying "I'll be fine. I'm in a lot of pain, but i'll be fine.".

Once they arrive at Budapest's dock-zone David put Malliam's arm over his shoulder then gets him off the boat and inside a rental car. Selene is on the boat with Travis and thanks him for getting them to Budapest, as she is about to pay him he tells her that there's no need. After saying goodbye to Travis she gets off the boat then inside the drive seat of the rental car and drives off heading towards the warehouse. Malliam starts violently shaking and foam coming out of his mouth moments later, to this Selene presses on the gas harder to go faster. David turns on the radio's rock station and has the volume on high.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: A Father's Dream**

After a long drive Selene, David and Malliam finally arrive at the warehouse and Malliam believes that it's abandoned, but David doesn't think so. David gets out of the car then touches the door handle and gets electrocuted, Malliam shakes his head laughing at David. As Selene helps David to his feet Malliam gets out of the car then motions his hand at the door, after which it magically unlocks and opens. To this David and Selene are in shock as he enters the warehouse, afterwards they go inside and leave the door cracked. After Malliam sits down on a row of wooden crates David asks him what he did to make the door open, to this Malliam smirks at him. "It called Telekinesis, the ability to move objects and people without physical contact. It is an ability that was granted to me by The Anointed Coven." he said.

Selene tells David who The Anointed Coven is and what they do he is amazed enough to ask Malliam to show them the full extent of the ability. In that moment they all hear someone walking by the warehouse whistling a tone recognizing the tone Malliam telekinetically pulls the person inside the warehouse and the person is an old man who recognizes Malliam calling him "Malcolm". Malliam tells Selene to tie The Old Man up, during which Malliam explains to David and Selene that his birthname was "Malcolm" until Alexander changed it when Marcus became a Vampire. Malliam knows that The Old Man has information on The Third Corvinus Son so he asks him some questions on the subject, but The Old Man lies to him about his knowledge on the subject. Malliam uses Telekinesis to pull The Old Man's left arm out of the socket then back in. When he lies again Malliam uses the ability on The Old Man again but this time he twists his ankle causing The Old Man scream like a girl, to this David laughs a little bit. Selene slaps David in the arm as she tells him not to laugh.

David thinks that he's not going to say anything, but Malliam looks at David saying "Oh contraire my friend, he'll talk.". He looks back at The Old Man looking at his chest then clenches his fist telekinetically squeezing his heart, during which The Old Man yells loudly to the pain. After a moment The Old Man repeatedly says "Ok.", to this Malliam unclenches his fist releasing his heart. "All i know is that your father left a distinctive necklace for you, he entrusted it to one of his servants and instructed them to keep it safe until the time came to give it to you. He also left a vial of his own blood to The Anointed Coven then asked them to use it in the process of resurrecting you if you were ever found dead. Malcolm now that your father's blood has strengthened the Corvinus Strain your blood can make the Werewolves and Lycans fully immune to silver." said The Old Man.

"So my father wanted me to give the Werewolves and Lycans the full effect of Silver-Resistance?" Malliam asked. "Yes, that was his plan ever since the very first Werewolves came to be." said The Old Man. He reaches into his pocket then gives Malliam the necklace he was talking about and Malliam smiles upon noticing that the necklace has the Corvinus symbol on it. He looks at Selene then motions his head towards The Old Man signalling her to untie him, which she does. Malliam bares his werewolf teeth then bites The Old Man on the shoulder infecting him with the Lycanthropy Virus, which makes him yell to the pain.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Choice Must Be Made**

The Old Man climbs aboard a boat heading towards Paris then waves goodbye to David, Selene and Malliam. Afterwards the three companions go back to the warehouse and there Malliam uses a needle to collect the blood of Selene along with other liquids then injects the liquids into his heart. Afterwards he bites down on a piece of cloth and continuously grunts to the pain then takes the cloth out of his mouth feeling better. When Selene lifts up his shirt she sighs in relief upon seeing the black-and-purple veins disappear.

"Now that you have discovered what your father had planned… what will you do now?" she says. "I honestly don't know at the moment. I mean The Lycans… oh, it's no why Dr. Lane and his son, Quint took Eve's DNA. The Corvinus Strain makes a Lycan immune to silver, but it's the single strain. It is the Double-Corvinus Strain that makes a Lycan fully immune to silver." said Malliam. Selene and David both seem intrigued by this then David places his hand on Malliam's shoulder saying "Malliam, you have a choice to make my friend. Either do what your father wanted you to do or fight to end this war.". After a few minutes of thinking Malliam makes the decision to make the remaining Lycans fully immune to silver, to this David and Selene hug him for a moment. They all super-speed to the Budapest's dock-zone and get on a boat heading outbound.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Peace At Last**

As soon as David, Selene and Malliam arrive at the train station near The Nordic Coven's fortress take a train heading past the fortress then upon their arrival The Lycans are treating the coven as slaves. Malliam roars at The Lycans, which makes them gather around giving him their attention and Malliam holds up the necklace his father left him. "The Third Corvinus Son left this necklace for his son Malcolm, he entrusted it to one of his servants and instructed them to keep it safe until the time came to give it to his son. I am Malcolm Corvinus, son of The Third Corvinus Son. Alexander Corvinus changed my name to "Malliam" in honor of his immortal sons Marcus and William." he said. The leader of the remaining Lycans stands up being intrigued by this, afterwards Malliam puts on the necklace and pulls out a thermos containing his blood saying "My blood contains the Double-Corvinus Strain, with my blood the surviving Lycans will be given full immunity to silver. This is what my father had planned since the species came to be.". The Lycans stare at their leader who kneels before Malliam saying "I believe your statement. I will follow the son of The Third Corvinus Son that is Malliam. You shall be named the new Elder of our species!".

The Lycans howl accepting their Elder and to this Malliam howls back accepting the status. Afterwards the Lycans drink from the thermos given by Malliam and as they roar at the roof their eyes turn black as a sign of hybridization. Vidar and the former leader of The Lycans swore an oath to never challenge one another and work peacefully together. Afterwards the leaders of both sides sign a testament stating that "The Immortals are all children of Corvinus who must stick together no matter what the obstacle. We support coupling, even if it's two different species.". David stands on the stairwell shouting "Shall we celebrate!", to this everyone repeatedly yells "Yeah.".

To this Malliam wirelessly connects his smartphone to the speaker system then clicks the tab labelling "Party Mix" and Shape of You - Ed Sheeran plays over the speakers. Everyone in the fortress starts dancing, during which Malliam stands near the music dancing while he watches everyone. Selene sees him by himself then comes over to him leading him to the center of the crowd. After the song ends a slow song plays Selene puts her hands on Malliam's shoulders, during which he holds her waists and the pair slow dance together. As Selene leads on his shoulder Malliam sees Michael dancing with Eve unhappy about his dancing with Selene.

"That's it, i hope this one intrigued you more than the first. Again i apologize for keeping y'all waiting." - Dejea Meredith


End file.
